George Washington
George Washington (February 22, 1732 – December 14, 1799) was a central, critical figure in the founding of the United States, as well as the nation's first president (1789–1797), after leading the Continental Army to victory over the Kingdom of Great Britain in the American Revolutionary War (1775–1783). Washington was seen as symbolizing the new nation and republicanism in practice. His devotion to civic virtue made him an exemplary figure among early American politicians. George Washington in Worldwar On seeing a statue of George Washington in a state visit to New York City during the war against the Race's Conquest Fleet, Vyacheslav Molotov dismissed his country's ally's founding father by saying "He looks like an aristocrat." George Washington in The Guns of the South George Washington was a hero to both the United States and the Confederacy. In the CSA, his birthday was celebrated fondly, and a statue of him stood proudly in Capitol Square in Richmond. In the USA, a monument was being built to him in his namesake city, and his name was invoked by former President Abraham Lincoln in his Good Friday speech to the people of Louisville, as a reminder of the history they would forsake by seceding from the Union. George Washington in Southern Victory As a military hero and the first President of the United States George Washington was universally revered as a major Founding Father and one of the most memorable presidents in US history. Also after it broke into two mutually antagonistic nations, U.S. historians continued to so regard Washington, alongside Thomas Jefferson, Abraham Lincoln, and Theodore Roosevelt as the most memorable of presidents. As a young man, Roosevelt admired Washington as a great leader along with Zachary Taylor and Napoleon. However, the general public did not always remember kindly. Washington came from Virginia, and after the War of Secession his popularity in the US suffered because of it - as did that of Thomas Jefferson and James Madison. Northern people in general preferred to remember Northern Founding Fathers such as John Adams, Alexander Hamilton and Benjamin Franklin (whose picture appeared on stamps issued by the US occupation authorities in Canada). Nonetheless, the U.S. rebuilt the Washington Monument after it was destroyed during the Great War. Before 1920, the Confederate States esteemed Washington as a Founding Father as well, but generally preferred their own founding fathers such as John C. Calhoun, Jefferson Davis, and Robert E. Lee. In 1914, then-President Woodrow Wilson invoked George Washington in his speech asking for Congress for a declaration of war against the USA while speaking in Richmond. The Freedom Party in its earliest phase, while still under Anthony Dresser, used George Washington's picture as an emblem, with the slogan "We need a New Revolution". Jake Featherston, who considered Washington to have "sold out the South to the damnyankees" stopped that custom when he took over the party. Many Confederates did view Washington with some suspicion in the years after the Great War, but still thought of him as a Virginian first, and President of the United States second. Washington University in Lexington, Virginia, home of the Confederacy's effort to build a superbomb, retained its name, and the statue of Washington that stood in Richmond survived both Great Wars. George Washington in The Disunited States of America George Washington was remembered in North America as a great general for his service in the Revolutionary War, even though the United States fell apart in the early 1800s. A statue of Washington stood in Richmond. Justin Monroe noted that it was very different from the statue in the home timeline's Richmond. George Washington in The Two Georges Colonel George Washington was part of group of American colonists who met with King George III, and were able to put in place an 11th-hour agreement avoiding revolution. Both Washington and the King were immortalized in a Thomas Gainsborough painting entitled The Two Georges, which came to symbolize the friendship between the North American Union and England. In his later career as the Governor-General of the North American Union, Washington implemented a policy which halted for some decades the westward expansion of White settlement and gave a chance to some Red Indian tribes such as the Iroquois and the Cherokees to modernise and keep much of their lands. For that reason he was greatly revered by the Indians, and the Iroquois believed him to be the only white person admitted to their religion's version of Paradise. A model of steamer was named for Washington, as was an American Province. The racialist paramilitary group Sons of Liberty, who sought a severing of all NAU ties with the British Empire, would often write a graffito on walls in the Union, saying "Washington was a traitor." Trivia *Washington was a distant relative by marriage to Robert E. Lee and by blood to Winston Churchill. See also *George Washington at the Eric Flint Wiki *George Washington at the [http://fwoan.wikia.com/wiki/George_Washington For Want of a Nail Wiki] *Victor Radcliff, a fictional character who appears in the Atlantis series, and plays a role in the United States of Atlantis that is virtually identical to Washington's role in the United States of America. Category:Historical Figures Category:Americans Category:Episcopalians Category:Farmers Category:Generals Category:The Guns of the South Characters Category:Soldiers of the American Revolution Category:Soldiers of the Seven Years' War Category:Presidents of the United States (OTL) Category:Southern Victory Characters Category:The Two Georges Characters Category:Governors-General of the North American Union Category:Worldwar Characters Category:The Disunited States of America Characters Category:North Americans Category:Diplomats Category:Freemasons Category:Commanding Generals of the United States Army (OTL) Category:Revolutionaries Category:Died of Pneumonia Category:1730s Births (OTL) Category:1790s Deaths (OTL) Category:Historical Figures with Alternate Nationalities Category:Persons of Unclear Religious Affiliation Category:Died Under Unknown Circumstances (Fictional Work)